Problem: Nadia had to read papers 24 through 50 for homework last week. If Nadia read all of the papers she was assigned, how many papers did she read?
Answer: Instead of counting papers 24 through 50, we can subtract 23 from each number so we instead consider papers 1 through 27. We see that Nadia read 27 papers. Notice that she read 27 and not 26 papers.